Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 54
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ox Opper Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Be Outta Town Before Noon, Kid! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid rides into Nashtown a town that is under the control of outlaw Blackie Nash. Instantly recognized by Blackie's men, they go and warn their employer that the Two-Gun Kid is in town. Blackie reacts angrily, shoving the saloon girl aside and telling her to shut up then orders his men to gather back in the saloon in a half-hour with their guns. Meanwhile, outside the Kid becomes aware that things are too quiet in the town but continues on to the saloon to get some food. In the saloon's store room, Blackie meet with his men and begins plotting to take out the Two-Gun Kid. At that time, the Kid gets his meal and notices that the saloon girl has been crying and asks her what's wrong. She tells him that Blackie Nash and his men run the town and push everyone around. When the bartender tells her to shut up, the Kid comes to her defence and a fight breaks out between the two, which the Kid easily wins. Just then, Blackie and his men come out of the store room and surround the Kid and tell him to get out of town. Not wanting to get killed, the Kid has no choice but to comply and rides out. However on the trail out of town the Kid is stopped by Nora the saloon girl who asks the Kid for help liberating town. Knowing that Blackie has guards on the road back into town, the Kid rides in on Nora's shay and jumps them and then continues onward into town. As soon as the Kid is spotted, Blackie and his men open fire. The Kid charges at the house they are shooting from and bursts through the door. Two-Gun then shoots out the lantern, plunging the room in darkness. With this as cover, the Kid then grabs Blackie and uses him as a human shield. When his men see how cowardly their leader really is they decide that it's not worth shooting it out with the Kid and surrender. The Kid then tells the locals that he is going to grab the local US Marshal and have him come back and take Blackie and his men into custody. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Blackie Nash Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Dance, or Draw, Tenderfoot! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Guns of Sam Savage! | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding across the range when he is suddenly ambushed by three men. The Kid dives to cover and easily shoots the guns out of their hands. He demands to know why they were shooting at him and they tell him that they warned Sam Savage that they would shoot at the next man he sent after them. Convincing them that he is not hired by Sam Savage, and learns that Savage bought up all the land and is trying to force the local homesteaders off their properties. The ranchers have stood up against Sam, but they don't have the resources to stand up against Savage's money or private army. The Kid then forces one of the men to sell him his property, promising that he will help deal with Sam Savage and he will eventually get his property back. Soon enough, word gets back to Sam Savage that someone has bought one of the ranches. Furious over this, Sam gathers his men and rides to the ranch that the Two-Gun Kid purchased. When Sam arrives he orders the Kid to beat it as he is taking claim of the ranch, but the Kid refuses to back down. When Savage tries to draw his gun, the Two-Gun Kid out draws him and shoots the holster off Sam's gun belt before he can even draw. He then whips Sam's horse sending it crashing into his men on their steeds. Two-Gun Kid then has the other ranchers seek cover in the farmhouse and then he holds the outlaws at bay with a rifle. The Two-Gun Kid, forces them to stand down and has the other ranchers round them up. The Kid then challenges Sam Savage to a fight and easily pummels the rival rancher in submission, forcing him to promise not to harass the other ranchers. The Kid then returns the ranch to it's proper owner and then takes the outlaws off to face the law. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sam Savage Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}